


Space Rescue

by ami_ven



Series: Highly Classified [4]
Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby needs a favor from Sam and the <i>General Hammond</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (write a crossover)

Sam felt like she had only just fallen asleep in her cabin aboard the _George Hammond_ when she was woken by a loud beeping. “Carter,” she said, sliding her radio over her ear.

“ _Urgent message coming through, colonel_ ,” said Marks, from the bridge. “ _It’s… I don’t even know how she got this frequency, ma’am, but she seems pretty agitated…_ ”

“On my way,” said Sam, and pulled on her uniform.

Marks was waiting for her. “It’s from Earth, ma’am. I really can’t explain—”

“Put it through,” said Sam.

A moment later, a woman’s voice came over the ship’s speakers, “ _Sam, is that you?_ ”

“Abby?” said Sam. It certainly sounded like Abby Sciuto, the forensic scientist from NCIS, whose team had been read into the Stargate Program a few years before.

“ _Yes! You have no idea how long it took me to find this frequency. It wouldn’t have taken_ nearly _as long if McGee was here to help me, but that’s exactly why I called! I need your help, Sam._ ”

“Of course. We’re part of the same government, after all, we’re always happy to help NCIS.”

“ _Ah_ ,” said Abby. “ _This isn’t exactly… official. It’s just that Gibbs and Tony and McGee went out on a case, and I haven’t been able to reach any of them. And you know Gibbs’s rule number three— well, you don’t know it, but I know it— it’s ‘never be unreachable’, and they wouldn’t, Sam, they wouldn’t just not answer, and I’ve got a really, really bad feeling about this._ ”

“Okay,” said Sam. “Does your team have anything we can track? Cell phones, car GPS…”

“ _Actually, McGee got one of your subcutaneous transponders when he got the ATA gene therapy_ ,” said Abby. “ _I’m sending you the frequency now._ ”

“Got it,” said the lieutenant manning the scanners. “Tracking now… Ma’am, I’m reading two other life signs in proximity to Agent McGee. It’s— they’re faint, ma’am, and miles from any other signals.”

“Beam them up,” Sam ordered.

Maybe it was all a false alarm. Maybe Abby was overreacting, and the NCIS team was simply out of contact range. But maybe not.

Three forms appeared in a blare of light, resolving into Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo and McGee.

“The _hell_ ,” said DiNozzo. “Probie, are we on a spaceship?”

“Welcome aboard the _General Hammond_ ,” Sam began, then stopped short. “You’re hurt, we should get you looked at.”

“We’re fine, colonel,” said Gibbs, and Sam decided to let it go for now— they had a few cuts and bruises, but she had certainly worked through worse herself. “Sit rep?”

She smiled. “Turn around.”

“Oh, wow,” breathed McGee. He moved toward the viewscreen. “We’re in _space_.”

“Didn’t I just ask that?” grumbled DiNozzo, but he looked just as entranced by the view. “Boss, I think I can see your house from here.”

Gibbs snorted, then turned back to Sam. “How’d you know to…” he wiggled his fingers in a way she supposed meant ‘beam us up’.

“Well—”

“ _Did you get them, Sam?_ ” said Abby’s voice. “ _Are they okay?”_ ”

“We’re okay, Abs,” said Gibbs. “Colonel, can your thingamabob put us down in the Navy Yard?”

“Sure,” said Sam. “Lieutenant…”

Gibbs held out a hand. “Thanks for the rescue, colonel.”

She shook it, smiling, “Any time, Agent Gibbs,” then took a step back. “Three to beam down.”

The three agents disappeared, and Sam snorted a laugh. “Okay, people, resume standard orbit…”

THE END


End file.
